1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method of controlling a switching display which embodies a transmitting/transflective/reflective mode, and more particularly, to a system and method of controlling a switching display embodying a transmitting/transflective/reflective mode which controls a twist ball included in the switching display and controls a transmission of a backlight and a reflection of an external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional art, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel provides a high quality image at indoors. Particularly, in a transmissive LCD panel including a backlight, a text and an image can be distinguished due to a bright screen and a high contrast. However, an object displayed on a transmissive LCD panel can not be easily distinguished outdoors due to a low contrast.
To overcome the above-described disadvantage, a transflective LCD panel using an external light and a transmitted light of a backlight has been developed. A transflective LCD panel simultaneously uses a reflected light where an external light is reflected and a transmitted light emitted through a backlight, and thereby can provide a high contrast even when an external light is bright.
However, since a transflective LCD panel uses a reflector installed in a pixel, an aperture of pixel is low. Specifically, it is disadvantageous in that a transflective LCD panel displays a darker image than a transmitting LCD panel in a low light environment due to a low aperture.
Thus, an apparatus or method which can provide a high contrast in any condition is needed to overcome the above-described disadvantages.